The proposed research project is an in vivo study of the effects on brain metabolism in newborn and young animals of anoxia, vitamin deficiency, hormones, drugs and poisons. The effect of abnormal levels of metabolites that accumulate in the inborn errors of metabolism and other metabolic diseases are also under study. Changes found in the brain will be correlated with those seen in the liver and plasma of the same animals. The objective of these studies is a better understanding of the biochemical basis of clinical disease and poisoning in infants and children and the biochemical rationale for specific or other therapy. To this end the highly specific sensitive microenzymatic techniques developed by Dr. O.H. Lowry and his associates will be applied.